


World Keep Turning

by gilestel



Series: WKT [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (all of them tbh), Angst, Depression, Ensemble Cast, Fan Comics, Fix-It, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony struggles with the day-to-day of leading a UN-sanctioned team of superheroes, Steve goes on a listening tour across America, and Natasha would like to remind everyone that (unlike Sam Wilson) she is not a licensed therapist.</p>
<p>(73/~200) page fancomic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I will be upholding the time-honored Marvel tradition of _Not Giving a Fuck About Consistency of Character Design_
> 
> btw, this is pretty dialogue heavy, so drop me a line if you want me to upload transcripts.
> 
> You can also read this at:  
> gil-estel.tumblr.com/worldkeepturning  
> worldkeepturning.thecomicseries.com

 


	2. Part 2.

 


	3. Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: alcoholism, past suicidal ideation

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback! I'm working my way through all your wonderful comments, but I wanted to get this out asap. I love that you're enjoying my over-invested attempt to fix the plot holes in cacw as much as I am :P As you're probably aware, I've posted this comic in a couple of places (ao3, tumblr, comicfury) because I’m still trying to figure out where the best place to host longform fancomics is. It would be a huge help to me if y'all could please fill out a brief poll about the hosting options: <https://goo.gl/forms/cReh3A1R2WFbT4vg2> Thanks~!


	4. Part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been a while, hasn't it? Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Huge shoutout to nostalgicatsea for betaing, and thanks to Kam (thegoldenavenger) for Nat's nickname. Also, thank you so much everyone for the wonderful comments. I read and appreciate every one of them, but right now it isn't feasible for me to respond to each comment individually--deepest apologies!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @gil-estel for updates/wip posts/etc. I've also posted the results of the platform poll [here](http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/158684474926/huge-thank-you-to-everyone-who-responded-out-my). Thank you to everyone who participated!

 

 


End file.
